


Sky's The Limit (aka: A Guide to Surviving Another World without Imploding Reality and Dying Tragically)

by SnickeringFox



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: 'if I'm going down you're going down too', Author Is Sleep Deprived, Comedy, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, OCs is NOT CALM ABOUT THIS, Self-Insert, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, aka accidental body-sharing, aka: a life guide by unstable teenagers, maybe canon maybe aus nobody knows, meltdown always around the corner, no beta we die like men, oc-insert, two-in-one deal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnickeringFox/pseuds/SnickeringFox
Summary: Lucing dreaming is certainly a rare and cool experience, especially when occurred unexpectedly. What isnotcool is when you are duped in your own dream by fictional Goddess that wasnotso fictional as you may think of and stuffed into another body,withthe original tenant still there.It was awkward as hell for everyone involved. Especially when the soul and the body is in the opposite gender.





	Sky's The Limit (aka: A Guide to Surviving Another World without Imploding Reality and Dying Tragically)

I stared at the sea of emerald around me with a flat face. 

 

Fog-like tendrils move slowly in the darkness. Dancing and coiling into one, swirling and spiraling away from each other, winding along in waves and scattered in this darkness, occasionally ghosting along my forearms. My fingers moved slowly to touch them, and I immediately let go of them when the warm and cold sensation spreads along upon contact. I looked at the strands of green turquoise mist that was circling around my fingers without touching them.

 

...well. This _is_ pretty. But I prefer if they are ice-blue.

 

"I can give you a small portion of this with that color, if you want."

 

I turned around, and found a young woman standing not far from me. I couldn't see her clearly, because the woman was wearing a hooded robe so all I could see was her lips and strands of blonde hair that stick out between her hood. The robe she was wearing covered her silhouette, but I could still see the flash of the armor she was wearing. And her white, perfectly smooth skin that you can only find in 3D characters.

 

"Crystal blue?"

  
She nodded. The corner of her lips raised up, forming a thin smile.

  
"But if you are willing to help me."

 

I raise my eyebrows. Equivalent exchange, eh? Weird dream. But interesting. I never had a dream with the characters saying anything to my dream-self. Usually they give impression of talking, and then my dream-self give only impressions too. This is the first. Is this what they means as lucid dreaming?

 

"What's the price?" Price. Pfft - I feel like Yuko now...

 

"Create a new future. For this 'timeline'."

 

...

 

...

 

What.

 

I looked at her strangely like she suddenly grew another head. "Hah?"

 

She walked to me with graceful and elegant steps. As if she doesn't wear iron boots, and with high heels too.

Her hands were cupped, and the closer she approached me, the more I could see clearly the mist of fog around her slowly fused to form a transparent green orb in her hand that slowly turned bluish. When the orb resembles a crystal with blue tendrils in it, she stops in front of me.

I looked at the orb in her hand, then looked at her face. I was sure my eyes caught a gleam of sky blue between the blond strands. Her hand moves towards me.

 

"I entrust my eyes to you."

 

I looked at the woman confused. "What do you mean? And why did you give this? I don't think I've yet agree to anything to get something. "

 

She looked up; the corner of her lips was pulled back up to form a smile. But this time was tinge with amusement. And I could see the bright blue sky that was staring at me deeply.

 

"You managed to enter this place, and that was enough for me. After all... I'm sure, only you can change it. "

 

The woman looked back at me while I looked at her in confusion and a growing premonition of impending disaster.

...okay that was a bit dramatic. But seriously, I have a bad feeling. And isn't that unsettling that I can feel it when this is just a dream.

 

This is really a strange dream. Change? Change what?

  
"It's not a dream—" she grabbed my hand and drop the orb into my palm, "—this is real."

 

Immediately after my hands came in contact with the bluish orb, something exploded in my chest. My eyes widened as both heat and cold sensation began to spreads throughout my body. My shoulder hunched forward as my legs quivered. My grip on the orb weakened, and I unconsciously dropped it. Before it touched my leg, it melted back into mist and start to envelop my body.

 

"W-what the—?!"

  
I rebelled in panic; against the strange hot-cold and blue tendrils that began to covering and trapping me. I looked up and glared at the woman in front of me.

She did not move in the slightest; just smiled and looked at me with a look I couldn't read.

 

"Please... make a new future. The future I want to see. Stop... Disasters from Heaven. "

 

_(Calamity. Meteor. Geostigma.)_

 

Dozens of voices echoed around me. Calamity?

 

"I trust you…"

 

"What do you mea—?!!" My question was cut off as the blue mist covered my mouth and began to engulf my head.

 

The woman only gave a thin smile that looked sad, before she turned and walked away. And finally my gaze shrouded off in darkness.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon with 'Dreams is just another reality without solid boundary as much as jelly bubbling closing the edges.'  
> I want self-insert that adores this game and weak to those manly-but-pretty bishounen to cross-over to their favorite game. _In gender-bender_.  
> If in daydreams they want to crossed over as a strong, lone, mysterious wanderer that can go toe-to-toe with Sephiroth, reality is a bitch and they have to deal with it.


End file.
